Antoine Triplett
|género = Masculino |FDM = 11 de abril de 2015 |autorización = Nivel 6 |titulo = Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. |afiliación = S.H.I.E.L.D. *Equipo de Garrett (anteriormente) *Equipo de Coulson |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (18 episodios) |actor = B.J. Britt |estado = Fallecido }}Antoine "Trip" Triplett fue un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que trabajó para el equipo de Jonathan Garrett, pero pronto descubrió que Garrett era parte de HYDRA. Después de haberse enterado de esto, se convirtió en un miembro del Equipo de Coulson, tas haberle demostrado su valía a Coulson. Él los ayudó durante la Batalla en Cybertek y luego se unió a Coulson y al resto del equipo para comenzar a reconstruir S.H.I.E.L.D., sin embargo, Triplett murió durante la Batalla por la Ciudad Kree mientras intentaba salvar a Skye de la Niebla Terrigen. Habilidades *'Experto tirador': Triplett es un tirador muy preciso, lográndose defender contra un asalto de Michael Peterson, usando un I.C.E.R. que dispara directo a su cabeza. Él fue asignado para derrotar a Carl Creel como francotirador, aunque fue interrumpido por Amadeus Hunter. *'Experto en artes marciales': Como especialista, Triplett tiene capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tal como demuestra en un breve combate contra Grant Ward, que se detuvo por órdenes de John Garrett, y derrotar fácilmente a algunos agentes de seguridad de Cybertek al infiltrarse en la Instalación de Manufacturación de Cybertek. *'Experto piloto': Triplett puede pilotear diferentes tipos de aviones como un Jet de Asalto de S.H.I.E.L.D., un Quinjet y el Autobús. También ayudó a Melinda May a engañar a tres Quinjet atacantes de HYDRA, siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. *'Médico': Triplett tiene entrenamiento como técnico médico, que le permitió ayudar a Jemma Simmons en los cuidados de Daisy Johnson cuando recibe un disparo fatal. Relaciones Familia *Abuelo *Sra. Triplett - Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nicholas Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Sub-directora **Victoria Hand † - Superior **Felix Blake - Compañero de trabajo **Equipo de Garrett ***Jonathan Garrett † **Anne Weaver - Compañera de trabajo **Eric Koenig † - Compañero de trabajo **Billy Koenig - Compañero de trabajo **Equipo de Coulson ***Phillip Coulson - Superior ***Melinda May ***Leopold Fitz ***Jemma Simmons - Amiga ***Skye ***Grant Ward *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phillip Coulson - Director **Melinda May - Compañera de trabajo **Skye - Compañera de trabajo y amiga **Jemma Simmons - Compañera de trabajo y amiga **Leopold Fitz - Compañero de trabajo y amigo **Amadeus Hunter - Compañero de trabajo **Alphonso Mackenzie - Compañero de trabajo y amigo **Barbara Morse - Compañera de trabajo **Isabelle Hartley † - Compañera de trabajo **Idaho † - Compañero de trabajo **Billy Koenig - Compañero de trabajo **Sam Koenig - Compañero de trabajo *Audrey Nathan *Michael Peterson Enemigos *Grant Ward † - Anterior colega de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Raina † *Cybertek *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † **Proyecto Ciempiés ***Jonathan Garrett † ***Ian Quinn ***Kaminsky **Carl Creel **Sunil Bakshi † **Daniel Whitehall † **Kara Palamas † *Marcus Daniels † *Calvin Zabo Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Scars'' (mencionado en flashbacks) ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' (restos) ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionado) ***''One of Us'' (mencionado) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mencionado) ***''Afterlife'' (mencionado) **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' (mencionado) Enlaces externos * en:Antoine Triplett Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Coulson Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos